Ready To Fly
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: just a little ShikaChou friendship, but be free to think of it as more! Just my little take on what Shika was thinking when Chou was left to fight the soundnin


**A/N: **I was watching this awesome music video about chouji and shikamaru's friendship, then I got into this chouji faze and started reading some romance about chouji and who ever, most were sad, and so I came up with this, hopefully its good. See yha.

**Ready to Fly**

_I've been trying to open the door  
To the secret of my destiny  
And every new road I think is the one  
Seems to lead right back to me_

A beautiful blue butterfly lazily flew past the young chuunin. Shikamaru's gazed fallowed the butterfly his stomach dropping and his heart breaking. His eyes widened.

'_Chouji' _

He almost lost his balance on the limb he was standing on.

"Shikamaru what's wrong" asked the annoying voice of Naruto. Shikamaru looked away from the butterfly that was fading into the distance and turned back towards his comrades.

"Nothing" he whispered. He had to focus, he was on a mission, he couldn't afford to make a mistake.

_I've looked for a way to be wiser  
A way to be strong  
Now I see the answer was hiding  
In me all along_

'_but you already made a mistake and it cost you your best friends life didn't it' _a voice whispered in the back of his mind, he tried to ignore it, he had to ignore it.

'_chouji's fine, he's alright' _he whispered to the voice, he desperately wanted to believe what he was telling himself, but something told him it would be fruitless. He felt his eyes water, the burning sensation hurt, but he couldn't cry, it wasn't time to cry he knew this, so he held tall and pushed the thought from his mind, but not before a memory pushed to the for front of his mind.

_And I'm ready to fly  
Over the sun  
Like a rocket to heaven  
And I'm ready to soar  
Right through the sky  
Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high  
I've always had wings  
But I wasn't ready to fly_

_Shikamaru turned from his smiling best friend, a small smile of his own on his face. _

"_You're a great person…" he through over his shoulder "Chouji" he uttered with such admiration, such affection. _

Shikamaru sighed, now was not the time, when they brought Sasuke back, and went to retrieve Chouji then he would allow himself the time to cry and reminisce.

_The answer to all of my wonder  
Was right in my hands  
Now it's time for me to discover  
All that I am_

Shikamaru struggled against the Sound-nin before him, his chakra reserves were low, he could slowly feel himself losing his strength against the women. His shadow jutsu was receding. He wanted to be strong, strong like…chouji. No! not now. He told himself to forget, and he pushed forward his shadow moved further up the sound-nin closing in around her neck.

"_All right its decided"_

"_We're going to win" Chouji frowned and turned away from the boys that wouldn't let him play ninja with them. _

_Shikamaru watched as he walked away, he was surprised when he saw the boy reach up and take a butterfly from the spider-web. A smile was on Chouji's face as he watched the butterfly fly towards the sun. _

Shikamaru concentrated harder, pushing the memory back.

_And I'm ready to fly  
Over the sun  
Like a rocket to heaven  
And I'm ready to soar  
Right through the sky  
Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high  
I've always had wings  
But I wasn't ready to fly_

He raced through the trees his companions behind him, some supported by the Sand siblings others coming at their own pace. They had failed to retrieve Sasuke, the mission was a complete failure. Shikamaru turned to go in a different direction.

"Where are you going?" Said and a voice somewhere behind him

"To get a friend" he said with a small smile. He bounded through the trees, he stopped when he came upon the most beautiful picture, Chouji lay against a tree, the sun kissing him, butterflies flew around him, and he had the most peaceful expression on his face. Shikamaru wanted to cry. Shikamaru walked towards him, and stopped in front of the still figure, he crouched down his finger ran down the side of his face, so soft.

"Shika…" came the whispered reply it almost sound as if the wind was talking to him, he looked down and saw the brown eyes of his friend staring up at him, his eyes widened, he was still alive. A smile graced his face. "…I did it, I won" came the soft reply. Shikamaru could feel his eyes water with happy tears.

"yeah you did great" he said helping chouji up and placing an arm around his shoulder, He reached down and grabbed the fore-head protector on the ground. "Lets get you to the hospital" he said.

_I've always had wings  
Now I'm finally ready to fly_

**A/N: and there you have it, my first Chouji Shikamaru story ever I love this pairing, but this story really doesn't revolve around romance does it more of their friend ship I guess, so that's what it is a friendship story, and I'm sorry if its not very good, I mean this is my first with these people, but we love them yes? Anyway thanks for ready and please leave a review. **

**See Yha,**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
